Rising Moon
by BaileyMasen
Summary: All is well with the Cullens, Renesmee, and Jake. But when the Volturi take sudden intrest in Nessie, they kidnap her. Will Nessie ever see her family again or will The Voluturi choose her destiny?
1. Preface

**Rising Moon **

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010

This is a brand new story just for all my FANTASICAL MAGICAL WONDERFUL AMAZING readers (and lots more) especially to EverlastingPixie1997 because she's just ……………….. See I'm speechless!

Well enjoy this chapter/ Preface.

Preface

The soft light of the moon illuminated the mansion as angry fire bolts of lightening stormed across the sky, passing each star. I braced myself as I begun to climb the steps up on the front porch. Half of the wood had begun to rot causing parts to creak and groan even under my light footing. I sucked in a much-unneeded breath tasting the bitterness and the musty stench that lingered around the house.

I steadied myself when the rain started to pour, large droplets came crashing down, pools of water developed in every hole or dip there was in the wood.

The door swung open causing a loud crash inside.

'We've been expecting you. You are late.' Marcus beckoned me in slowly.

'Yes, come in my child.' Aro's voice called cupping his hands in front of them - where I placed mine.

'You haven't visited in so long my sweet, I thought I would have to send Jane to check on you.' Aro's hand smoothed down my cheek making me cringes at his touch.

'I haven't felt the need to, until now.' I replied calmly – stepping back just a little away.

Aro beckoned Marcus and Caius, both took either of Aro's hands while they shared a little nod.

'Ah I see.' Aro's sly smile crept up at the corners making mine twitch with ansixety.

Then a single wolf howl pierced the silence, I knew what had been decided.


	2. The Meadow

Rising Moon 

Ok So Last Night I checked My Reviews and I saw two both saying to update soon so

**I Love you guys for saying that **

**Here's the next chapter of Rising Moon.**

Chapter One – The Meadow

Golden leaves fluttered around us, the branches curled into arches above. The sweet smell of honey tainted the light breeze as the soft thumps could be heard of acorns lightly dropping. The sun shone so bright it made the morning dew on the remaining leaves glimmer and shine, making rainbows dance gracefully across the meadow.

'Look Momma!' Renesme called as she skipped and jumped her way through piles of leaves; many stuck to her perfect little curls.

'Aw, she looks so peaceful, to bad someone's going to spoil it.' Edward murmured into my ear, even after a year of marriage I still couldn't believe he was mine for the rest of eternity. As I remembered the past year Jacob came running out of the trees – scooping Nessie up into his arms as she giggled joyfully. Me and Edward hadn't failed to notice their bonds getting stronger over the summer, however this didn't concern us as much as it used to as we had been researching about the imprinting process and as we understood more about it the less worried we became.

'Do you think Momma will like these?' I heard Nessie 'whisper' to Jake.

'She'll love them.' He chuckled back as I watched her scoop up a few flowers then ran towards me, her little curls bounced around her perfect shaped face.

'I picked these for you Momma!' She handed me the varieties she had selected. There were red, pink and white roses, the last of the daisies and some poppies from her very own garden patch Esme hand given her.

'And to make it more special, here.' Edward leaned down gently pulling some purple and blue flowers from their patch. He gave me a heart melting crooked smile and placed them in my hand. 'Blue Bells.'

'Well thank you darling, they're beautiful.' I gave Renesme a big hug.

I saw Edward slump into a mock sulk.

'Don't worry Daddy I got something for you to.'

She touched us both lightly on the cheek showing us she wanted a race to see who could find the first mountain lion.

As I watched my husband and daughter race off into the forest, I was content just to jog slowly behind them, chatting to Jake.

'Look how much she's changed during the summer.' Jake murmured.

'Took much, too soon.' I tutted.

'She'll be mature in six years.' He continued.

'That's only what Nahuel said.' I replied. Cringing of the memory last winter.

'Bella, you know how much I love her already right?' I nodded clips of Aro and Caius' evil grin passed through my mind in perfect clarity.

'It's just I still don't believe you, either of you, fully trust me. I mean I wouldn't hurt her like that…'

I knew he meant the painful 6 months when Edward had left.

'It's not that Jake, it's just she's our little girl, our whole world without each other or family we actually have something to live for. We do trust you, completely, but we don't want her to grow up to fast. Surely you can understand that, can't you Jake?' He nodded as the sky slowly darkened and we picked up the pace.

We arrived to see Edward just finishing off a mountain lion and Renesme a small elk.

'I won Momma!' she clapped her hands together as she climbed onto my back.

'Well done baby.' I took Edward's hand and Jacob walked the other side of me.

By the time we arrived back to the cottage Renesme had fallen asleep so we said our goodbyes to Jake and tucked Renesme into her bed.

'Now it's just you and me.' Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

I still had to get used to this.


End file.
